Permanent Lock
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Four tries to move on his life after losing Tris, as the years go by every day is like the first. When an event happens that might get him a second chance at happiness. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-I don't own Divergent, all credit goes to the amazing writer. I have just finished watching the movies and wanted to try a little something. I haven't read the books, but they are on their way to me. This will take place after the Insurgent movie, events have been changed from the movies, and probably from the books. Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. Hope you enjoy!)**_

* * *

Four walked out of his apartment and headed down to the Pit. The new Dauntless initiates had arrived yesterday afternoon and today he was to start their training. He was the leader of Dauntless now, after the remaining Dauntless had all voted him in. He had not wanted to take the job when first approached, instead he just wanted to help train, but after so many coming to him he decided to do. His life now was as normal as it could be. It would never be the same though ever again.

Tris was dead.

She had been killed when they had went into Erudite to stop Jeanine Matthews and rescue Tris. They found Tris and were about to stop Jeanine when they were ambushed and Tris protected Four, saving his life by giving up hers. Her death haunts him to this day, almost five years later and there's not a day that goes by that he doesn't think about her. Curse her for leaving him alone. Because that is how he feels, he is all alone in this world now.

Sure his friends have done so much to try to help him through his grief, but he hides his sorrow. Tris was the only one who he ever let get close to him, not just physically, but emotionally. She saw into his soul, with that first look when she landed in the net. He had been planning to leave Dauntless the day after but here comes this girl that forever changed his life.

Now, his heart cried out to him every second of every day. It knew it's other half was missing, forever severed. And it wasn't going to stop reminding him. His friends were a curse and a blessing, because being around them also reminded him of being around Tris.

Christina, who was best friends with Tris. They had come to Dauntless together and quickly formed a bond. Christina checked on him daily since Tris died. He knew that Tris would have done the same if Christina had been the one to loose Will. Tris had thought she had killed Will during the raid on Abnegation, Jeanine had taken Will who was still alive and hidden him at Erudite. They had found Will that day when they had also tried to save Tris. Tris had died thinking she had killed Christina's love. Will and Christina were married and enjoying their lives together here at Dauntless. Christina was a nurse and Will worked in the control room. Seeing them together, tore at Four's heart. He envied their happiness, while also being happy for them. They deserved happiness. Those words are the same thing that Christina had told Four these last few years. But he could not open his heart, it was dead. It had died the day that Tris had.

He had mentally accepted the fact that he would be alone the rest of his life. Never loving another human being again. Never allowing anyone to get close to him again, never opening up and trusting someone with his heart like he had Tris. Marcus had tried to reach out to him, but Four gave strict orders that Marcus was never to be allowed into Dauntless. With Evelyn, he gave her a little more leeway, and would agree to meet her at times. She had also noted this sadness that had come into her son's eyes that would never waver.

"Tobias, Tris would not want you to be this miserable and mourn her like this." Evelyn had commented to him at their last meeting.

"I don't think you have much right to tell me what Tris would want of me. You barely knew her." Four had responded.

"I know it kills me to see you like this, Tobias," Evelyn admits.

"It didn't seem to bother you when you left me with Marcus," Four closed his eyes, because even though things were better between them, there was still this unhealed scar there.

"I wished I could have taken you with me. I should have, but I know Marcus would have never stopped trying to find us." Evelyn said. Then she walked closer to Four and said, "Leaving you behind almost killed me. I can only imagine the pain you are in."

Four closed his eyes. "I think about her every second of every day. I think some days that I see her or hear her smart off to me. I imagine I'm walking down the halls here and hope to see her coming at me. I wake up from nightmares of her dying over and over in front of me." His voice cracked at the end. Evelyn came to him and hugged him close to her.

His mother has been there trying to help him with his sadness, if only to listen to him. But he had to stop thinking of his own pain and focus on his new initiates. He walked into the sleeping quarters and woke them all up. Some were still groggy by the time they arrived to the shooting range. After half an hour of watching them, he shook his head. This might be the worst group he has seen try to come through Dauntless in quite some time.

"Alright that is enough for the day." Four called out. He then took them for a run around the compound of Dauntless. When he arrived back, he dismissed the group and made his way to the conference room. Becoming leader he had nominated a few to a special council to help make Dauntless better than ever before.

Christina and Will were on it along with Shauna and Zeke. When he entered the room he was surprised to see the room in complete chaos. "We can't just attack Erudite without a plan, Zeke!" Will yelled.

"It's Uriah! What would you do if it was Christina, Will?" Zeke asked. "Would you sit here in this room and do nothing while your loved one was being held captive?"

"What's going on?" Four asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Erudite took Uriah. I'm going to get him out of there." Zeke said as he started for the door. Four grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait." Four said.

"I'm not going to do nothing." Zeke fired back as he shoved off Four's arm.

"No one said we were not going to. But we do need to be well planned, I don't want a repeat," Four said as his eyes lowered.

The room was silent as they all knew he was thinking about the last time they invaded Erudite.

"Now, let's sit down and come up with a plan to get Uriah back." Four said.

An hour later after much discussion, they had come up with a plan. They would send in a decoy team that would be at the front of Erudite headquarters, and the rest would take the tunnels that ran underneath, after knocking off their power they would go in and rescue Uriah. They arranged their groups, suited up and armed themselves, with Four leading a group of ten, Will and Christina would be at the end of the group to watch in case there was an ambush.

They made their way quickly through the tunnels, Zeke opened up an electrical box and knocked off their power, alarms were sounding as they unscrewed one of the tunnel doors. They were quickly engaged with some of Erudite soldiers. Four lost two of his men during the exchange, Will and Christina followed at the end as they advanced.

As they reached where the prisoners' cells, they were once again engaged with another group of Erudite soldiers. Will and Christina stayed at the entrance to watch for more of Erudite. Four took out over half of them, with the rest being taken down by the rest of Four's group. Four swiped one of their wrist bands and took it to open up Uriah's cell door.

"Zeke!" Uriah said as he rushed to his brother who hugged him.

"You're alright, little brother," Zeke said.

"Yeah." Uriah answered.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you stay here and rot did you?" Zeke asked.

"We have to move now." Four said as they started to make their way out.

But once they were out of the prisoner gallery, they found Will and Christina on their knees with their hands tied up behind their backs, with a huge group of Erudite holding them hostage with their guns aimed at their heads.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A familiar voice sounded.

Eric.

"A stiff and his little group of heroes, here to save the day." Eric said. "If you don't want these two dead, you'll all lower your guns now."

Four knew that there was not much options here, he didn't want to lose any more of his friends. He looked at his group, he looked at Will and Christina. He knew what they had to do, he nodded to his group and they all lowered their guns to the floor.

"Wise choice. You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Eric said as he walked up and slugged Four, causing him to go down as he raised back up, his arms were restrained by two guards.

"What's the matter, Eric? Afraid of a fair fight?" Four asked as he struggled against his captors.

"The mighty four, reduced to an outlaw." Eric said as he punched Four's jaw.

Four spit out blood but couldn't move as much as he tried. "Make these goons let go of me and I'll repay that."

"Oh, no, we can't have that. I have something special for you and your little group of friends." Eric said as he started walking down another hallway. "Bring them to the interrogation room."

Eric's men raised Four to his feet and along with Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will, they were brought into the room, where they were chained to a wall, their arms bound above their heads with heavy chains that at the end had metal restraints for their hands.

"Now, that I have the whole group here, I think it's time we got the whole group back together, don't you?" Eric said as he walked back and forth in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked as she struggled against her restraints.

"Wow, and I thought you were her best friend," Eric said, walking up to her and shaking his head.

That got the whole group's attention, as everyone knew that Christina's best friend was Tris. No one had a more intense reaction than Four. "Don't you dare say her name."

"Oh, I'm going to do one better than that," Eric said as he turned and pressed a button on the wall, which revealed another room in front of them. He then pressed another button and inside the other room, Four and his friends watched as a door opened in that room, and in walked two of Eric's men with someone with their head covered. They stopped only a few feet from the glass that separated the two rooms.

Four watched as they removed the hood, and standing there with a confused expression on her face….

was a living breathing Tris.

* * *

So what do you think? I wasn't sure if there were many fics similar to this idea. I do have another huge twist coming in the next chapter. Actually more than one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav this story. Also thanks to Lynn for helping to beta read this for me.)**_

* * *

"Tris?" Four whispered out. It couldn't be her, he had watched her die before him, saving him.

"I like to call her Beatrice, sort of reflects her personality now." Eric said mockingly.

"What did you do to her?" Four yelled out as he pulled against his restraints. If he could only get loose.

"Better question is what didn't, I do to her," Eric said with a smug look on his face.

"You sick bastard! How is she alive?" Four asked.

"I had a little friend help me with her 'death'," Eric said as he walked to the wall on the right and pressed a button and in walked Jeanine Matthews.

"Your little girlfriend just wouldn't leave well enough alone," Jeanine said as she walked in with her hands clasped, as she walked by Christina, she spit at Jeanine.

"How dare you," Jeanine said as she slapped Christina across the face.

"And as for you," Jeanine said as she walked up to Four. "I see Eric has shown you his little pet."

"She's not a pet, and if you harm her ever again I'll kill you," Four said.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jeanine asked with a smile on her face. "If so, then let me give you a little history lesson. The night of the attack I had Tris shot up with an injection that would slow her heart rate to where it couldn't be detected. Not even her divergent self could help her, and not you either Four. Then we stole her body and brought her back here to Erudite, where we then removed all her memories of her former life in Dauntless. No memories except ones we gave to her."

Four pulled against the restraints again, thinking of how she must have suffered through his not realizing she wasn't dead. He should have known. His Tris would have survived it all. The Tris before him he knows is his Tris, but she's also different, she looks confused and hesitant.

"So, she doesn't know who she is?" Christina asked.

"She's mine," Eric said as he walked up to Four. "She thinks she's been here all this time, in Erudite. She's very docile and knows her place quite well."

Four knew his Tris was never docile, she smarted off to him all the time. From the day that they met till their last day together. "Why keep her here?" He asked.

"Because I knew that this meeting would happen one day," Eric said, smiling. "And I know it eats at your soul to know she's been here with me all this time."

"I'm going to get her out of here, know this," Four said.

"She won't go with you," Eric said, confident.

"Only because she doesn't remember me, but she will," Four said. He was confident he could get Tris back, he would help her regain her memories or make new ones for her, for them.

"She won't leave this place," Eric said.

"She has no reason to stay here, you're not reason to, not to anyone," Four said.

Jeanine and Eric looked at one another and shared a sinister smile. "Show him, Eric. Show him why she won't leave with him."

Eric pushed on a comm link and told the person on the other end to bring him in. Who was him? Four wondered. Someone that was going to hurt Tris?

"Don't. Don't hurt her," Four said.

"Oh, this person won't hurt her. He loves her so much, and her him." Eric said. "She cries when he has to leave her."

Four was confused, wasn't Eric supposed to be the one who was with Tris? Who was this other man Eric mentioned? Four then watched as a door opened and in walked…..a little boy.

What was this?

"Oh my god," Christina whispered out in shock.

"Theo!" Tris called out as she opened her arms and went to him.

"Mommy!" Theo yelled as he ran to Tris.

Mommy?

Four watched as Tris and Theo hugged one another. It was evident how much the mother and son loved one another.

"I missed you, Mommy," Theo said into her embrace.

"And I you," Tris said as she gave him lots of kisses and hugs.

"Don't leave me anymore," Theo said.

"Isn't her little boy beautiful, Four?" Jeanine asked, as she walked up to Four. "Does he remind you of anyone?"

Four turned from them to look at Jeanine. What did she mean? Was Eric the father? If so, it wouldn't matter to him, he knew he would love any child of Tris'. Four turned back and looked at Theo, really looked at him.

Theo had dark brown hair, and blue eyes, eyes that looked like his own. When Four really looked at Theo, he saw himself. He saw the dimples, just like his own. Something started to grow in Four's heart, Hope. Hope that this child was his and Tris'.

But as quickly as it started to grow, something else did as well.

Fear.

If Theo was his, then that meant Eric knew this whole time. He dreaded how his son had been treated under Eric's watchful eye. "If you did anything to him, Eric, I swear-"

"You'll do nothing. I've treated him as if he were my own son, which he believes himself to be," Eric said. "but he also has a rebellious streak in him, something I've tried to curve out of him."

"You son of a bitch!" Four said as he tried to lunge at Eric.

"Congratulations Four. You just ended their little reunion," Eric said as he hit his comm again, "Remove her from the room. Leave my son there."

"No!" Four said as he watched as two men entered the room and went after Tris who put Theo behind her.

"Please don't take him from me, let me speak to Eric first, please," Tris begged the two men who paid her no mind. She tried to push them away as they neared her, but this Tris was no match for the two men who quickly removed her, while another man restrained Theo.

"Mommy don't leave me, please!" Theo cried out to his mother.

"Theo, I'll see you soon, I love you," Tris said back to him and she was removed from the room.

"Watch this, Four," Eric said as he walked out of the room they were in and seconds later, he was in the room with Theo.

Four watched as the man who held Theo let go of him as Eric told him to leave them alone. Four's heart seemed to stop as he watched Eric take his belt off. It made him think about all the times that Marcus had done the same to him back in Abnegation.

"Have you been misbehaving again, Theo?" Eric asked as he advanced on Theo who was backing away from him.

"Please, Daddy, don't hit me again," Theo begged.

"Eric! Don't touch him!" Four yelled though he knew Eric couldn't hear him, nor do anything to stop this from happening.

"How can you stand there while he tortures a little boy?" Christina asked Jeanine.

"With great satisfaction, knowing how these two almost ruined everything for me," Jeanine said as she watched the anger in Four's expression.

Four watched as his son, his son, moved to the wall, trying to get away from Eric. "I've told you Theo, you have to behave in order to see your mother."

"I'm trying to," Theo said.

"I'm trying to what Theo. Say my name, loudly," Eric said as he turned to where he knew Four watched and listened from the other room.

Four could see the fear in Theo's face and saw his lower lip quiver. Eric had made his son afraid, and Four promised himself right then and there he would enjoy killing Eric. He wouldn't just shoot him, he would slowly kill him for doing this to Tris and their son.

"Ah, that's my boy." Eric said as he cupped Theo's little chin in his hand.

Four held his breath as he didn't know what Eric would do next. He found out soon enough.

"Now because you misbehaved this morning and snuck out of your room, it's the closet for you," Eric said as he grabbed Theo's arm and drug him to the far wall.

"No, Daddy! I'll be good, I promise I won't sneak out again," Theo cried out.

"I know you won't because the next time you misbehave again, instead of putting you in the closet for one hour, it will be five hours." Eric threatened as he opened a closet door and pushed Theo in and locked the door.

Four listened as his son cried out. It was evident that he was afraid of the dark, he too had been thrown in a closet by Marcus when he was younger. Now his son was feeling the wrath of an enemy of his father's.

"Eric! Stop this!" Four yelled helplessly.

"He's just a little boy!" Uriah called out as well. All the others in room could do nothing but watch as Eric tortured Tris and Four's little boy. They all knew that if Four was ever given the chance he would kill Eric and Jeanine for doing this to his family and their friend.

A few seconds later Eric left the room and came back to the room where Four and the others were. "Damnit, Eric! Let him out of there."

"No. He needs this, it's for his own good. Isn't that what your own father used to tell you?" Eric asked.

"It's obvious you want something, what is it?" Four asked as his son's cries were quieting down. _Be brave, Theo, I'm going to get you and your mother out of here as soon as I can._ Four silently promised his son.

"This. Watching you see what I can do to those you care about." Eric said. "Tell me, Four, how does it feel to hear your own son call me, daddy?"

"I'm his father, not you! He'll find out the truth eventually," Four said.

"Does it eat at your gut to know he sees me as his daddy? Did you see the fear in his eyes as I took off my belt? I'm sure that was the same look you had with your own father," Eric said.

"You are a sick and twisted freak. To enjoy torturing a little boy because you're jealous of his father. Jealous that I beat you when we fought one another. Jealous that I was asked to be leader twice before you," Four said.

"How does it feel to know you're helpless to help either one of them?" Eric asked.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do, because I think they'll say otherwise," Four looked behind Eric to see other Dauntless coming into the other room.

"We're under attack, stop all members of Dauntless!" Eric said into his comm as he grabbed his gun from his side and ran from the room, Jeanine also exited out of the room.

"We got to get out of here," Four said as he kept trying to free himself, keeping one eye on the room in front of him, where Theo was still locked up in the closet.

The others struggled against their restraints and a few moments later, the other Dauntless came rushing into the room, led by Tori. "You guys always get into trouble, don't you?" Tori asked.

"Get us out of here," Four said as they were all released from their restraints.

"We'll look for her, go to him," Christina said as Will, Uriah and Zeke went to look for Tris. Four quickly left the room and headed for the room in front of him, he entered and headed for the closet where Theo was still locked up. Four was glad in the chaos that Eric had left Theo here.

It dawned on him that he was in the same room as his son. He walked over to the closet and opened the closet door. He saw Theo on the floor sitting down with his arms curled around his little legs.

When Theo looked up at Four who had his hand out to help Theo out of the closet, what happened next tore at Four.

"No! Stay away from me!" Theo yelled at Four.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav. Also special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me.)**_

* * *

"Go away!" Theo yelled at Four.

"Theo, I'm not going to hurt you," Four said as he crouched down in front of Theo, who just moved further back into the closet.

"Yes, you will. You hurt my mommy!" Theo said.

By this time Christina and Will walked back into the room.

"I would never hurt your mommy, Theo." Four said to him.

"You did. I saw you hurt her!" Theo said.

"When?" Four asked.

"Aunt Jeanine showed me that you fought with my mommy, I saw you hold a gun to her forehead and almost kill her," Theo said as tears ran down his little cheeks.

Four closed his eyes as he remembered when he was under the sim and was made to attack Tris, he remembered holding the gun to her forehead and being in shock when he came out of it, thanks to Tris, to come that close to not just hurting Tris, but possibly killing her. It was something that had stayed with him all this time.

And Jeanine had dared to show their son this footage that she had

That bitch!

"Theo, let me explain," Four started. How was he going to explain all that to a little boy who was terrified of him because of what Jeanine had twisted to turn his son against him?

"No! I don't want to listen to you! I want my mommy!" Theo said.

So did Four.

But even if Tris was here, it wasn't going to make this situation any better at the moment. Tris didn't know who he was, didn't know their history, she didn't know that Eric wasn't the father of Theo.

This whole situation was so messed up.

He stood up and turned to Christina, "Did you find her?"

"No. Eric must have gotten her out of here before we caught up with them." Christina answered.

"Damnit," Four said under his breath. He didn't need his son not to like him for cursing as well.

"We'll find her. We're not going to give up," Will said.

Four nodded.

"What are we going to do about him?" Christina asked.

"He's scared of me. Jeanine showed him the fight between Tris and me when I was under the sim," Four said.

"Why would she do that to a child? It's just cruel," Christina said.

"We got to get him out of here without scaring him even more," Four said.

"Do you want me to try?" Christina asked.

"Please," Four answered as he moved so that Christina could kneel down in front of Theo.

"Hey Theo," Christina said as she watched Theo raise his head to her. "I'm Christina, I'm…"

"I know who you are too. You're one of those Dauntless who killed all those nice people in grey," Theo said.

Christina gasped as she realized he was talking about when she and the other members of Dauntless were put under a sim that made them attack Abnegation. "Theo I was being controlled by a bad person, who made all of Dauntless attack them. I'm your Mommy's best friend, we were both initiates in Dauntless together."

"No. My mommy was in Abnegation then met my daddy and chose Erudite," Theo said.

Four was furious with how his son had been lied to about his life, his true heritage.

"Theo, sweetie, I swear to you, I would never harm you or anyone. Let me take you…" Christina began.

"No! Leave me alone. I want my mommy!" Theo shouted.

Four saw more of Dauntless coming back, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Eric got more of his men and came back. He had to get Theo out of here immediately. He looked around and saw a familiar face that might help them.

"Tori!" Four called as Tori came over to him. "I need you to try to talk to Theo to get him to come with us. I don't want to have to force him crying and screaming to."

"But shouldn't we try to find his parents?" Tori asked.

Four took Tori by the arm and led her a little away from Theo. "You're talking to his father right now."

Tori blinked then looked back at Theo and then back at Four. "But how…who?"

"Tris is his mother." Four answered.

"Tris?" Tori asked.

"Jeanine and Eric faked her death to us and they have kept her here, along with Theo from us these last few years," Four answered.

"Oh god. She's alive." Tori said, smiling.

"Yes, but they also used a memory erase serum on her. She doesn't remember us, our lives. Eric even told her that he was the father of our son," Four said.

"That piece of crap," Tori said. "You have to do something about him."

"I plan on it." Four said. "After I get Tris back and get her memories back. Now, can you talk to Theo and see if he'll leave with you?"

"Of course," Tori said as she walked over to where Theo was still in the closet.

"Hey little man. My name is Tori, I know you're scared and all. But I knew your mom, she came to my tattoo parlor to get a tattoo from me," Tori said.

Theo looked up at him. "The ravens?" he asked.

"Yes. She said they reminded her of her family," Tori said. "She wanted a part of them with her since she chose Dauntless."

"Mommy was in Dauntless? But daddy said she wasn't," Theo said. His words sent hurt through Four's soul to hear his son call another man daddy, a man who had caused so much pain to him, and to Tris, and now to their son.

"I'm sure there is a lot to explain to you one day very soon, but for now, what say we get out of here and get you some place safe," Tori said.

"Will mommy be there?" Theo asked.

"Not yet, but we're going to try very hard to get her back to you." Tori promised him as she turned to look back at Four who had a determined look on his face. It was a look she had seen many times.

"Will you stay with me? Tell me stories about mommy?" Theo asked.

"Of course," Tori said as she offered him her hand. It took a few seconds before she saw his hand move and he then placed his little hand in hers. She helped him to his feet and then she picked him up in her arms. "We're ready, Four."

"Let's go," Four said as he looked at his son, so small and so scared of the unknown. He didn't know any of them, the only person who seemed to love and care for him was gods knows where. But Four promised himself he would take these horrible memories from him and make new ones, happy ones, that would consist of both his parents, and their friends.

On the way back to Dauntless, Four watched his son asleep in Tori's arms. He ached to hold Theo, to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. But for now, knowing his son was safe would be enough for now. The other would come when he found Tris.

"Stay safe, Tris. I'm coming to find you soon," Four said. They were going back to Dauntless to gather more people and to make new plans on finding Tris. Eric was smart, he knew how to hide in plain sight. But there was a reason why Four was first in their class, while Eric might have the slight advantage right now, Four had a strong reason for coming after him.

Eric had his lady.

Once they arrived at Dauntless, Tori followed Four as they went to his apartment. He unlocked the door and they made their way to where his bed was. Four pulled back the covers and watched as Tori placed a sleeping Theo down in the bed.

Tori moved as Four came over and kneel down by the bed. He took one of his son's small hands in his and felt his soft skin. Four's skin seemed to come alive at the first touch. "My little boy," Four whispered.

It still amazed him that this little person was a part of himself, a part of Tris. He hadn't planned on getting Tris pregnant back in Factionless. That night had been magical, their first time, his, hers. He had been livid, and scared when he had woken up to an empty bed. He never should have gone to sleep, should have known that she would turn herself in.

He couldn't change the past, couldn't get back those precious moments he had lost. Moments like Tris finding out she was pregnant, moments like being there when she was sick from morning sickness, moments like her having cravings, feeling Theo move for the first time, a first kick.

What had happened the day Tris had gone into labor? Had she been alone? Was Eric there as she had given birth? The anger he felt towards Eric intensified to another level. Who had held Theo first? All these questions he didn't have answers to.

What kind of father was he going to make for Theo?

He knew he would never abuse Theo like Eric had done to him, or how Marcus had with himself. He didn't know much about children, had only been around them a little. The time spent at Amity had helped him. The kids had seemed to flock towards him. They loved when he would put one on his shoulders and run around with them or push them on a swing.

Dauntless children didn't have that kind of lifestyle. They were brought up to be brave, there wasn't exactly a lot of time to just be kids. Four would make sure Theo did have such time. He would take Theo on train rides and even to the pier, to the ferris wheel where he had faced one of his fears, because of Tris. He would make sure Theo knew he was loved from not just his mother, but from his real father.

Four let his other hand move to Theo's little cheek, his let a finger run along it. "I love you, Theo. I'll make this nightmare end for you."

Four stood up when he heard more voices coming from the other room. He pulled the covers up over Theo and nodded at Tori who had moved away to give father and sleeping son time together. "I'll watch over him, while you talk to the others."

Four headed to the other room, where Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina were. "How is Theo?" Christina asked.

"Sleeping. Any word on Eric's whereabouts?" Four asked.

"Nothing yet. But we have our best people out there looking. We'll find her, Four." Zeke promised.

"We have to." Four said.

"We will." Christina said. "Does he know that you're his father?"

"No. I want to wait until he trusts me before Tris and I tell him. I've first got to get Tris back and get us back like before," Four said.

"And what if you can't?" Uriah asked as everyone else looked at him. "What? She doesn't know who she is, what if her memories are gone for good?"

"Then together we'll make new ones. I've lost her once, I won't loose her again." Four said. They sat down and started to go over more options on how to find Eric.

Upstairs, Tori was looking down at Theo. "Your parents love you to pieces. And if I know your father, he'll move heaven and earth to get your mom back."

(A/N-Okay so these last few chapters have been through Four's mind. I figured it was time we went into what was going on in Tris/Beatrice's. Please review, they mean a lot to me.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/U-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav. Also to Lynn for beta reading this. This story will have parts of Eric's and Tris' POV.)**_

* * *

"Eric we have to go back and get Theo!" Tris yelled and tried shoving at Eric. She was in the middle of the backseat of the jeep as they were speeding away from Erudite. Once she had been taken from the room with Theo, Eric's men had held her in the hallway.

Minutes later, she found out Dauntless were attacking Erudite. Eric had run out of the room and grabbed Tris and ordered those men to stay behind and fight them off while they escaped.

"But my baby! We can't leave Theo!" Tris had screamed at Eric, trying to fight him off. Anything to get her little boy.

"He'll be fine." Eric said. He hadn't really had wanted to leave Theo behind, not because he cared what happened to him, but because he was another weapon to use against Four. Eric had to make a quick decision when Dauntless had arrived to help out the others, Tris or Theo. Eric decided to take Tris, knowing she was always Four's weakness above all else.

 ***Eric's POV***

He had seen the way that Four had watched the Stiff back in her training days. The day he had Four throw knives at her, he saw how careful Four was not to hit her, the little nick at the end had been for show only. Then there was the time he put Tris up against Peter, he had seen Four again trying to help her, when Peter had all but beaten Tris, he saw Four leave as if he couldn't stomach the sight of her broken. And then there was the night of War Games, when Four could have one of the top of the class on his team first, he picked her first.

She wasn't much better, during her final test she had revealed that one of her fears was one of being intimate with someone, but of course it had to be the golden boy Four, in it. Then she revealed herself to be Divergent, and had saved Four, their relationship had been clear.

So when the opportunity had presented itself, and he had found a badly wounded Tris, he along with Jeanine had drugged her so that it would appear she had succumbed to her wounds. He knew her loss would have deep impact on Four. They switched the bodies at the last second with someone in Dauntless that was still loyal to Eric.

Tris stayed in a coma for over a month, it was only after she had woken up with obviously no memories of her prior self, that it had been revealed during testing that the doctors at Erudite had discovered that she was pregnant. Eric had at first thought to terminate the pregnancy, knowing what the impact would do to Four and Tris if they were ever reunited and found out about it. But Jeanine, had convinced him to let the baby be born, and that the better revenge against Tris would be to tell Tris that Eric and her, had been together and that the baby was theirs.

Eric had gone along with the plan, doing his best to act like the proud expectant father. But for some reason whenever he saw Tris really looking at him, he could almost see that she saw through the whole ruse. He had tried once to be intimate with her, but that hadn't gone over well, and she had ended up puking all over him. He had never tried again, she questioned him about their lives before. He had told her that they had met when she was Abnegation and him Erudite. They had fallen in love and made little Theo. But when Theo was born, he was the spitting image of Four.

Eric had been furious and thrilled about that, on the furious part was that there was this little, living, breathing reminder of his enemy. But on the thrilled aspect was that one day Four would learn the truth, that he had been raising Theo as his own.

Theo had always been rebellious towards Eric, from the time he was born, he had always preferred being with his mother over him, he often would cry out for her during the night. They shared an apartment in Erudite, Eric had his own room, and so did Tris, Jeanine often had Theo because she told Eric she was training him for something special. Tris hated when he disciplined Theo, she often would try to protect her son from him, but he would just slap her down to the ground as she tried to fight him. He could sometimes see the old Tris of Dauntless in her eyes staring back at him as she stood up to him.

Now, here they were escaping from Four and his group. While Four might have Theo, he didn't have Tris and that was one victory he had over Four, that and he had made sure that Theo had seen the video of Four attacking his mother when Four had been under the sim of Jeanine's. Theo would react badly if Four tried to get close to him. Eric knew it would gut Four to know his son feared him as Four had feared his own father.

"Eric!" Tris yelled at him.

"Quiet!" Eric yelled back to her.

"He's just a little boy, we can't leave him back there with those people," Tris said.

"He won't be harmed," Eric said.

"How do you know?" Tris asked.

 _Because Four would rather die than harm his own son,_ Eric thought. "I just know, now be quiet so I can think."

"Don't you care that your son is back there? Scared? What kind of father are you?" Tris asked.

 _I'm not! I'm not that brat's father!_

He wanted to scream that so badly, but he wanted the moment to be right and that would be if Four somehow got Tris' memories back and she would find out that Four was really the father. It would be the perfect revenge on this stiff who destroyed his career along with Four.

"One who is tired of your harping," Eric said.

"We're almost there," the driver said.

"Where are we going?" Tris asked.

"A place to regroup and plan our next move," Eric said. "Now sit there and shut the hell up!"

 ***Tris' POV***

Tris was extremely worried about her little boy back at Erudite by himself, but for some reason the fear she felt inside for him didn't stop her. She wanted to go back and fight against the Dauntless, even if it was in vain to get her little boy back. Theo was the most important person in her life. Not that her life involved much. Eric pretty much kept her to the apartment back at Erudite, she didn't get to see her son as much as Jeanine would keep him close to her. On the rare occasions she saw Theo she would look at her little boy, see something in his face and eyes that didn't remind her at all of Eric. Nothing in Theo seemed to remind her of Eric. But she also didn't have memories of Eric, just what Jeanine and Eric had told her.

Jeanine had been there when she awoke, when she had asked her where she was. Jeanine had explained she was at Erudite. Tris had asked who she was, and Jeanine had told her that her named was Beatrice and that she had come from Abnegation but met Eric and started a life with him at Erudite. Tris asked who Eric was and Jeanine went on to explain that Eric was her love and that Eric had been so worried about her, had hardly left her bedside and that the only reason that he wasn't there with her now was because he was completely exhausted from staying there day and night waiting for her to awake.

When Tris first looked into Eric's eyes she saw something, something that was love. It felt like he was mad at her for some reason. When she had found out she was pregnant with Theo she had hoped it would give some sort of bonding between herself and Eric. When she had told Eric about the baby, she had seen anger in him, as if he didn't want the baby. But then she had seen some sort of sick pleasure, not a happy emotion but almost one greed. When Theo had been born, she had hoped to have seen something between Eric and Theo, but instead she saw no connection between father and son.

As Theo grew older, Eric seemed to take great joy in his discipline, almost to the extremes. Tris tried to intervene but would often take the brunt of Eric's rage. Theo would often try to stop Eric hurting his mother, for which Eric would lock him up in a closet knowing how afraid he was of the dark. Tris wanted nothing more than to take her son and just leave, but where they go? It wouldn't matter as long as she had her son and he was safe and happy.

Some night she had dreams, dreams of a man that she should be afraid of.

Four of Dauntless.

The great and powerful leader of Dauntless, who tried to kill her once. She dreamed of him, saw his face many a night. It was almost like he was haunting her, haunting her dreams. She dreamed of his eyes, eyes that looked at her with annoyance at times, and other times with admiration, even love.

Love?

How could someone like him, who wanted her dead once, love her? Or her him?

Why had he tried to kill her? Eric had told her Four had seen her once and had become infatuated with her. Had become insane jealous when she had rejected Four for Eric. And then Four had attacked her. Eric had barely managed to save her.

Her head would hurt sometimes when she tried to remember too much. She wonders what drew her to Eric in the first place? She had tried to mend their obvious fractured relationship, but upon him touching her, she had frozen up, his lips felt dead on hers, his touch cold. She had become violently sick in a matter of seconds and he had never touched her again.

She yearned for that companionship with someone, someone she could have a life with. Someone who obviously wanted a family. She wanted to see what life was like out there, but instead she had almost been in a prison like atmosphere. Jeanine had told her over and over how special she was, and how special Theo was, that he was something extremely important.

"He reminds me of his father so much," Jeanine would often say.

Tris didn't see it. Nothing reminded Theo of Eric. Theo was brave, and selfless, intelligent, honest and kind. Everything that Eric wasn't. Was she all those things? Is that where he had inherited them all from?

As she remembered her little boy's face, another face kept popping into her mind. It was almost like the two of them were one…

"Ow," Tris said as she grabbed her head in pain. She was brought out of her thoughts at that second.

"I wished you would quit doing that," Eric said.

"I want Theo back," Tris said.

"You'll have him back soon enough," Eric said, smiling in the thought of the look on Four's face to see fear from Tris at him.

A few seconds later they pulled up to an abandoned building. "Get out." Eric said to Tris as she climbed out and followed him into the building.

"What is this place?" Tris asked.

"That's not important." Eric said.

"Then why are we here?" Tris asked.

"We're meeting someone who can help us get Theo back," Eric said.

"Who?" Tris asked as they walked into the building.

"Someone who Four hates but might be distracting enough to him for a sneak attack," Eric said.

"How is that going to help us get Theo?" Tris asked.

"I'm the mastermind here, so just shut up and let me do the thinking," Eric said.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching, followed by a man's voice. "You must be desperate if you're coming to me for help." He said from the shadows.

"I think we might be able to come to some sort of agreement," Eric said.

"What kind of bargain?" the man asked as he walked out of darkness. He looked from Eric then to Tris. "You? How are you…"

"This is Beatrice. She's the mother of my son and Four has our child and we want to get him back. I thought you might want to be involved. Interested?" Eric asked Marcus Eaton.

* * *

 _ **(Okay so Eric wants to make some sort of deal with Marcus. What sort of deal? And what does Eric have to offer in exchange? Find out in the next chapter or so.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Thanks so much for those who read, review, follow and fav. It makes my day. Also thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. Appreciate it so much!)**_

* * *

"Can I speak with you privately?" Marcus asked Eric.

Eric nodded and walked with Marcus over on the other side of the building. "How is she alive? And what is all this Tobias has your son?"

"Short story, I've had Tris with me all this time and she has no memory of her time at Dauntless. Four and his scooby squad came to Erudite and I was enjoying rubbing it in Four's face that I've had Tris this whole time. And then came my other bombshell that Tris had a baby and I have been raising him as mine." Eric explained.

"How did Tobias react to that?" Marcus asked.

"Not well at all," Eric said with a smile on his face.

"And she doesn't remember anything with Four?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing. I even showed Tris and Theo the taping we had of when Four was under the sim and attacked Tris. Theo is scared of Four," Eric said.

"What do you want from me?" Marcus asked.

"I want to see if we can make a deal. I want you to get word that you know where I'm hiding Tris, so that when he comes here looking for her, we'll be at Dauntless getting Theo back," Eric said.

"What do I get in all this?" Marcus asked.

"I'll have Four captured and you can pick back up where you two left off," Eric said.

"You have his woman, you have the advantage. Leave the kid out of it," Marcus said.

"Are you in or are you out?" Eric asked.

Marcus was quiet for a few seconds, then finally responded. "I'll send word to him."

Eric smiled. "Excellent. Once you have word he's coming, we'll head to Dauntless."

"What are you going to do if she finds out the truth before your plan goes through?" Marcus asked.

"It hasn't yet. I see no reason it should come back anytime soon." Eric said. "But even if it does, it won't change anything. Those two will pay for what they did to me."

Eric walked back to where Tris was and had one of his jeeps take her to another place near Dauntless that he could keep her there until he had Theo back. Marcus meanwhile sent a letter by one of the factionless to give to Four.

At Dauntless, Four was sitting in a chair by his bed where his son slept. Four could just look at him all day, he wondered what damaged had been done to his son by Eric's abusive ways. He knew Tris, even though she had no idea who she was, would have done everything to keep Theo safe. It was built inside her, to put others before herself. Four looked down at his son, seeing himself in his son so much.

"How's he doing?" Christina asked as she walked up behind him. He got up and together they moved from the bed, so that they could speak without waking Theo.

"He's sleeping soundly." Four said.

"He looks just like you, you know," Christina said looking from Four to Theo.

Four couldn't help the smile that form on his face as he looked over at Theo, like a proud father would. Its funny how life is at times, less than twenty-four hours ago he was so alone, even with friends around him, now he had a little boy, a little boy that was scared of him. He also would soon have Tris back with him.

"Any word on Tris' whereabouts?" Four asked.

Christina just shook her head. "Not yet, but we'll find her."

"Theo is one half of my heart now, but Tris holds the other part. My life will never be complete without them both," Four said.

Just then Will rushed into the room, he motioned them both over to him. "What is it?" Christina asked.

"We just got word on where Eric and Tris are," Will said.

"Where?" Four asked.

"In a compound near Factionless," Will answered.

"I'll get Tori to watch over Theo," Four started walking.

"Four wait!" Will called out to him.

Four stopped and turned around to him. "What?"

"The one who said they knew the location was Marcus," Will said.

Four didn't say anything. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah…."

Four along with his best officers went in groups of four to the location of where Eric had Tris. He sent a group to every main entrance of the building. He and his group entered carefully, they were dealing with Eric here as they entered they quickly scouted every floor, until finally they reached the roof where Eric was standing there holding a gun pointed at tied up Tris who stood on the edge of the building.

"Put the gun down, Eric. You've lost!" Four shouted at him.

"That's where you're wrong, again, Four. You see while you and your little rescue group came here, I sent my best guys to Dauntless. I figured you would bring your best with you, which would leave Dauntless unguarded at best. The perfect time for an attack," Eric said.

"Why do all this?" Four asked.

"It's really quite simple. Revenge," Eric answered. "You two are the reason my whole career was thrown away. I was in leadership of Dauntless, it was mine to command and then this little stiff comes in and just turns it all upside down."

Four kept one eye on Eric and the other on Tris, watching her expression change at Eric's words.

"What are you talking about, Eric? I thought this was to get our son back," Tris said.

"I only wanted that brat as a way to get back at him, and yourself," Eric said. "Once you dropped into Dauntless, you caused me to lose everything. So when the opportunity presented itself, I decided to take advantage."

"How?" Tris asked. Her head was really starting to hurt but she had to know the truth finally.

"You were badly wounded and with the help of Jeanine we made it where you appeared dead. Four here was devastated that his beloved stiff was dead. Then we just switched the bodies and you've been with me every since." Eric answered.

"We were never together?" Tris asked.

"That's right." Eric answered.

"But Theo?" Tris asked.

"That brat is not mine. He belongs to this other stiff," Eric answered looking over at Four. "And soon he'll be back with me, so I can discipline him some more."

"No! You won't touch my son ever again!" Tris screamed and kicked out at Eric, who dodged the kick, and then moved Tris so that she was literally being held by Eric.

"Tris!" Four screamed. He couldn't shoot Eric because he would drop Tris.

"So, choose, Four. Your son or your stiff?" Eric taunted him.

For Four he knew what he needed to do, he lowered his gun and walked slowly towards Eric. "Kill me then. Take your revenge."

"That would be too easy. This is the much more painful one and one that the other will hold you responsible for. Your stiff who will always blame you for the loss of your child, or your son who will always blame you for losing his mother. So, which will it be?" Eric asked.

"Both." Four said.

"Both?" Eric asked.

"I'll have both and you'll have nothing," Four said.

"Ha! You loose your stiff," Eric said as he let go of Tris, who fell…only to be caught by Will from the fire escape on the side. Four had seen him when Eric was distracted talking to him. Four took that moment of surprise on Eric's face to charge at Eric and pull him off the ledge and proceeded to pound him. He let all his rage and pain that this man had caused not just him, but both Tris and little Theo out on him.

Christina went to the ledge and helped Will pull Tris back onto the roof. Once they had her on her feet, they proceeded to untie her and check to make sure she was alright. Will and Christina then looked over at Four who was crouched over Eric, who was unconscious.

Will quickly made his way over to Four, trying to pull him off of Eric. "Four, he can't feel it anymore." Four fought against Will. "Come on Four, don't let this be what Tris sees."

Four finally let Will's words penetrate the fog that had clouded his mind. He let got of Eric and stood up, he turned to look at Tris. It was her, she looked just like she did when she first came to Dauntless. Her hair was long, her face looked pretty much the same, she was older now, and she also was a mother now, a mother to their little boy.

As he was about to approach her, Zeke came up to the roof, Will and Four walked over to him and after receiving the news, Four carefully walked closer to her, she didn't retreat like he thought she would, but there was obviously some hesitation there. She was Tris, yet she wasn't. He would have to tread carefully here until her memories came back. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly once he was only a few feet from her.

"Yes. Do you have…Theo?" Tris asked. This news that he was the father to her son must be a shock to her. This whole day must be quite overwhelming to her. Her eyes were on him as if studying him, she must be looking at him and comparing him to Theo.

"Yes, he's back at Dauntless, missing his mother," Four said. "Let's get you home."

"Home?" Tris asked.

"It was your home once, but for now, let's just get you to Theo," Four said as he watched as Tris looked from him to Christina to Will, and back to Four.

"Is he alright?" Tris asked. The concern was evident on her face how much she was worried about Theo.

"He's fine. He's been with a friend named Tori, she hasn't left his side and I left my best men to stand guard. I've already received word from my best friend Zeke that they already have Eric's men captured." Four said.

"How…how did you know they were coming for Theo?" Tris asked.

"I got word from a man named Marcus," Four answered. He would always be distrustful of Marcus, and never want to have anything to do with him. But today Marcus had sent word about Eric's plan to kidnap Theo back when Four and his men came to rescue Tris.

"Let's go. Theo is waiting for you," Four said. Tris started walking with Christina by her side. Will stood by Four's side watching the pair make their way off the roof.

"It's going to be alright. We have her back and the bonus of little Theo," Will said offering comfort to Four.

"It has to be," Four said as they started to follow Tris and Christina.

Soon they would be back at Dauntless, with Theo.

* * *

 _ **(A/N-Okay so Tris is finally going back to Dauntless, her memories not intact...yet. It will be awhile as I want to have Four show her their times together at Dauntless, maybe the Ferris Wheel...She will get her memories back, it will be a little while. And yes Fourtris will reunite, and I'm looking forward to writing these scenes in my head later on. Hope you enjoy them!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-So sorry about the delay, my laptop broke and I just got it back at the end of last week. Good thing is I have the story pretty much in my head, along with some other ideas for other new stories. I want to thank all who read, review, follow and fav. Also thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, this weekend and getting it back to me quickly.)**_

* * *

All the way back on the train ride back to Dauntless, Tris could feel Four's gaze on her. She also had to admit that she often would look at him, comparing him to her son, their son...She could see the resemblance between Four and Theo. Theo was a perfect example of a mini Four, he had his eyes, his dimples and he would look at her just like Theo would, as if she was the reason for everything. These last few years had been miserable with Eric, not feeling any connection between the two of them, and Eric keeping Theo from her to keep her in check.

All this went against everything she had been told about her past. She didn't know how to process all this, from finding out that Eric had lied to her and taken her from her family and friends. He had taken Theo from his real father in Four, had also robbed Four of helping to raise Theo.

"What made you decide to name him Theo?" Christina asked, breaking the silence.

"I was looking at a book of names and Theo came across because it means a positive vibe and spirit, and that was exactly what I needed at that time, a positive vibe," Tris answered.

"Were you upset over something?" Christina asked.

"Eric and I were not getting along," Tris started, seeing Four tensing at Eric's name, "and I was so sick when I was pregnant with him, I almost lost him."

"You almost miscarried him?" Four asked, walking up to stand in front of Tris.

"Yes. I had been sick and stressed out over fighting with Eric and he..." Tris stopped talking and shut her eyes.

"He hit you, didn't he? When you were pregnant with Theo," Four asked.

Her eyes met his and she saw the worry and concern along with anger mixed in them. She finally managed to answer him."Yes. He seemed to be angry that I was pregnant, he mentioned a few times about aborting Theo, I was appalled at him. How he could think to kill his own son."

"Except he wasn't his father, he didn't love him. He didn't want to care for him, to cherish every moment he had with him. He just wanted to cause us all pain in any way that he could, knowing that keeping you and Theo from me, would harm us both. Keeping me from being there when you were pregnant, rubbing your back as your pregnancy advanced. Feeling Theo kick and whispering to your stomach to stop kicking your mom little one. Being there when you went into labor with him, holding your hand as you gave birth to our son. I'll never forgive him for that," Four said.

"If there's any doubt in your mind about how much he cares for you, Tris, that speech right there should remove it." Christina said.

Tris didn't know what to say, she wanted to remember Four, of their lives together, but the only past she knew was what Eric had told her. She had often wished that Eric would want to be kind of father that Theo would be proud to call Daddy. Instead he turned into a nightmare, Tris had tried her very best to protect Theo from Eric, often taking a bruise here and there. And now if all this was believed, the man standing in front of her, was Theo's father. It was just so far-fetched to think how her true memories had been taken from her and replaced with those of a sick individual like Eric.

"Get ready. We're almost there." Will called out, gathering all their attention.

"Get ready for what?" Tris asked.

"We have to jump," Christina said.

"From a moving train? Are you crazy?" Tris asked.

Four put his hand out to her, "I won't let you fall, just trust me."

"With my life apparently." Tris said.

"I won't let anything happen to you. My mission is to get you home to Theo," Four promised her.

Tris looked into his eyes, eyes that were just like Theo's, and she knew somehow that this man would do everything he could to protect her, her and Theo. She placed her hand into his much larger one, feeling the electricity shoot throughout her body, at the contact, and then when his thumb moved over the back of her hand she couldn't help the gasp that came out.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Sorry." Tris said.

"It's okay." Four responded.

Something about this seemed familiar to her like she had been here before with him.

"Here we are!" Zeke said as he ran and jumped out of the train, followed by some of the others.

Four moved them so that they would have a bit of a run before jumping. Tris didn't feel fear, but more like excitement, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She looked over at Christina.

"Together?" Christina said to her.

"Yeah," Tris said as the trio started running and jumped out of the door of the train, landing onto the roof of a building. As she thought she was going to go down to her knees, she felt the support of Four keeping her upright.

"Alright?" Four asked as he still held her hand.

"Yes, thanks to you." Tris answered.

"I won't let you down again," Four promised her.

"See you at the bottom!" Zeke called as he jumped off the side of the building.

"What...where..." Tris stammered out.

"He's alright, I promise," Four said as they made their way to where the others were jumping. Finally it was just Christina, Four and Tris.

"I'll be waiting at the bottom for you." Four said as he quickly got on the ledge and jumped. Tris looked over at Christina.

"It's safe, well in terms of Dauntless safe." Christina said. Tris climbed up on the ledge, feeling that same rush come over her as on the train, she just closed her eyes and didn't think, she just jumped. She felt like she was flying, no sound, just the feel of the air

She hit a net and the force of the jump sent her up in the air and she landed again in the net, she laid there, and the feeling of laughter just came over her. She then felt the net shift and she rolled to the side to where Four was waiting for her.

"She didn't push you did she?" Four asked.

Again that familiar feeling came over her. "No."

Four reached up and helped her out of the net, easing her onto her feet. "Where's Theo?"

"He's in my apartment, I'll take you to him." Four said as he started walking. "Follow me."

Tris started following him staying only a pace or two behind him. As they walked they passed many people in the hallways, some who would stop and stare at her as if they knew her. Tris had to assume that some did know her, in her other life she had experienced here.

Finally, they reached his apartment, where they found a man standing guard at the door.

"Tris, I can't believe it," he said as he came up and hugged her.

She didn't know who this man was but his embrace instead of giving her fear, even more confusion, seemed to give her a sense of calm.

"His name is Uriah, and he was in your class when you came to Dauntless, Tris," Four explained. "He was one of your best friends."

Uriah pulled back and let her get a good look of him. "You don't remember me? Come on, I know you remember all the times we snuck into the cafeteria and stole Dauntless cake? No? Well, then I know you remembered when we those times we went zip lining?"

Four looked sharply at Uriah who swallowed. "Yeah, sorry Four...but it was all her idea. I didn't want to go, she made me."

Tris looked at Uriah, who smiled and laughed at her. She couldn't stop the smile that came onto her face. He had such a good personality, she hoped she would remember their friendship one day.

"How's Theo?" Four asked.

"Haven't heard a peep from inside. Four junior has been out like a light," Uriah said as he opened the door for them. "It's good to have you back Tris," he whispered as they went inside.

Four placed his gun down and together they headed towards the bedroom. As they made the turn, Tori stood up from beside the bed and walked over to Tris. "I am so happy to see you, I've missed you." Tori hugged Tris, embracing her tightly.

"And this is Tori, she is the one who gave you, your tattoos along with most people in Dauntless," Four said.

Tori moved back and looked from the bed to where Tris and Four were, "I'll give you all some time. He's had some dinner and has been sleeping. If you need me, don't hesitate."

And with that it was just the three of them, Tris walked over to where Theo was asleep in the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, trying her best not to disturb him. She moved her hand over the top of his head, moving some of his hair off his forehead. The movement, slight as it might have been, woke him up.

"Mommy!" Theo said as he sat up and hugged her.

"My little boy, how are you?" Tris asked, happiness consuming her as she hugged Theo.

"I've missed you so much," Theo said.

"And I you," Tris said. She breathed in the scent of him.

Four stood back and watched their reunion, wanting nothing more than to go to where his family, yes his family sat and embrace the two of them, but he also knew it was way too soon. While, Tris might be in the beginnings of trusting him, Theo was still leary of him, because of how Eric had lied to him, and how Jeanine had shown him that damned video of when he was under the sim and being made to attack Tris.

While this day he might not be able to hold them in his arms, he swore to himself that he would one day. He wanted nothing more than to have Theo want to be held by him, to have Theo call _him,_ Daddy. To have Tris want to be in his arms, to have her kiss him back, to hopefully one day in the future call Four, her husband.

"Are we going to stay here?" Theo asked.

Four wanted nothing more than to say yes.

"For the time being. Are you okay with staying here?" Tris asked.

"Yes. I like Tori, she told me she gave you the raven tattoo," Theo said.

Tris just smiled at her son. "There's a lot of good people here, and I know we don't know them, but a lot of them know me and through me will know you."

"What about Daddy?" Theo asked.

I'm right here, Theo. Four wanted to say to him, but now wasn't the time. That discussion would have to take place on another day, he would have to have a one on one with Tris, to go over their past before they could tell Theo the truth about who his real father was.

"No. You're safe here, Theo. No one here will harm you, I promise," Tris said.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

"Yes." Tris said as she looked to where Four was standing. "Four here will make sure nothing happens to you."

Four was a little shocked by her statement, and yes it was true, he was a little surprised at it. He looked from Tris' face to Theo's and it broke him to see the distrust in his son's eyes as he looked at him. He slowly walked over to stand behind Tris, he slowly crouched down to Theo's level and looked him right into the eyes.

"Theo, I promise you, no one will harm you or your mother here," Four said.

Theo just snuggled up closer to Tris. Four looked at Tris and he could see what this strain was doing to her. "You should lie down, get some sleep. I'll take the floor. I'll have Christina bring you some clothes."

Four started to walk off, when her voice stopped him. "Four!"

He turned and she was standing only inches from him, she slowly reached out and took one of his hands into hers and said. "Thank you."

He only looked at her and slowly nodded as he enjoyed the feeling of her touch on him. The touch of the only woman he had ever wanted to touch him.

Later, after Christina had brought her some clothes to change into and a snack. Tris laid down in the bed, and with Theo asleep beside her, closed her eyes, the scent of Four all around her, as she drifted off to sleep, it was his face she thought of, his eyes, his lips as she finally let the exhaustion her body had been feeling consume her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed and fav this story. Also thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me.)**_

* * *

As Four laid down, his thoughts were on the two people who were asleep in his bed. Tris and Theo. His love and their child. He had never thought much about having children, sure it had crossed his mind but not until he had met Tris. Right after they had started to get close, here in Dauntless, the war started and his main focus was on keeping Tris safe. He knew she could take care of herself, all it took to turn Four, the prodigy of Dauntless, into someone who would do anything to have her smile at him.

Now, he had two people he wanted to trust him more than anything. He stood up from the floor and went to check on them. Theo was curled up into Tris' arms, who had her arms around him as well.

Mother and Son.

He hoped that one day Theo be able to look at him and not be afraid. Four knew he would have to address Marcus eventually, he had helped Four find Tris. And there was the Evelyn issue. But all that would have to wait, as there were more important things, two actually.

Just then Theo let out a whimper,"No Daddy, don't hurt mommy."

Four looked at Tris but she was completely exhausted. Four moved to Theo's side and tried to wake him up gently. "Theo, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Theo's eyes popped open and he started screaming at seeing Four. "No! Get away!"

Her son's cries immediately woke her up. "Theo, it's okay. You're safe."

"He's going to hurt you, Mommy." Theo said.

Four's heart broke with Theo's words. "Theo, I would never hurt your Mommy. I was forced to do it before by an evil woman who wanted to hurt your mother and me, along with other innocent people."

"Theo, look at me," Tris said as Theo turned to look at his mom.

"Four is here to help us. The man you know as your father wasn't the nicest person. Four is going to help us start a new life here in Dauntless for now." Tris said.

Theo looked from his mother to where Four was crouched down beside the bed, trying to be less intimidating to Theo.

"Theo, you and your mother mean the world to me. There's nothing in this world, I wouldn't do for either of you. I know all this has been a lot and I promise one day, we'll explain more to you." Four said.

"There's a lot Four and I have to discuss and once we get it all figured out, you'll be the next one to be talked to about it," Tris said.

Four cursed Eric again in his head, for his role in this situation.

"Theo, why don't you try to go back to sleep, while I talk with Four for a few minutes," Tris said as she started to move slowly from the bed.

"Don't go," Theo said, grabbing his mother.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right over there and I'll keep my eyes on you. I promise. Now sleep," Tris said.

Theo finally laid his head down on the pillow, Tris tucked him back in as she and Four walked over to the windows.

"I didn't mean to scare him," Four said.

"I know. It's just a lot for him to take in right now," Tris said.

"For you as well," Four whispered.

"Yes. I know you've told me some of our past, but my memories are of Eric as bad as they are," Tris said.

"I'll try to help you remember, or we can make new ones," Four said.

"How?" Tris asked.

"I'll show you our life together, from the beginning," Four said.

"But what if nothing changes? What if I can't remember you, except for the memories that were put into my mind?" Tris asked.

Four took one of her hands in his, he felt the electricity flow between them. It always had since their very first meeting. He saw her eyes go from his face to their hands, he could tell she was feeling something as well. This was something at least, that proved their was something special between them, besides the little boy laying in his bed at the moment.

"If you never get them back, then it's like I said. We can always make new ones," Four said. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Tris asked.

"Keep your heart and mind open to there being an us again," Four said. "I don't want you to feel pressured by me in any means. I just want you to keep an open mind for us one day being together again."

"I can promise you that," Tris said.

"You're not scared of me?" Four asked.

"My memories of you are of us fighting literally, but I've now started to have new ones. Of you coming to help me from Eric and trying to reassure Theo that you're not here to hurt either of us," Tris said.

"I hate that he's scared of me, it kills me," Four said as he looked over to Theo's sleeping form.

"He's just confused. I am still, and I'm grown trying to take all this in. So much has changed in a very short period of time." Tris said.

"I understand completely. I went from not having you in my life anymore, to finding out you were alive this whole time. Then the bonus was finding out we had a son together," Four said.

Tris smiled as she looked over at Theo as well. "He's a very sweet boy."

"Can you tell me about your pregnancy?" Four asked.

"What do you want to know?" Tris asked.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Four asked.

"I was about two months pregnant when I find out about him. I had woken up in a hospital and was told about the attack on Eurodite and that you and Dauntless were behind it," Tris said.

"Were you sick a lot?" Four asked, not wanting to bring up Eric and all that. He wanted to keep them on the topic of their little boy.

"Yes. You know I almost lost him, I was so scared. They put me on bed rest for quite some time," Tris said.

"Was he very active?" Four asked.

"Yes, he was constantly moving around, kicking me constantly," Tris said smiling as she told him.

"I'm sorry I missed that, I would have loved to have been there for all that," Four said. He closed his eyes as he continued, "If I had any clue that you were being held there, I would have done anything to get you out."

Tris took her other hand that wasn't being held by him, and placed it on his chest, "Four, I know. Even if I don't remember you, I can tell that you care about me greatly."

"What..what about when you went into labor?" Four asked.

"I had felt sick and had a horrible back ache all day, that night I went into labor and it was the next morning before I finally had him," Tris said.

"Did it hurt greatly?" Four asked.

"Yes. He was a big baby, long. He came out screaming the second he was born," Tris said.

"Was anybody with you?" Four asked, bracing for the answer. Hoping that someone had been there with her, but also hoping it wasn't Eric.

"I had a nurse and a doctor with me," Tris said.

"I'm glad you had them, when I couldn't be there," Four said.

"I know, but it probably wouldn't have been the best time with me screaming like that," Tris said, smiling softly.

Four smiled softly as well. "What was it like with him growing up?" Four asked.

"He was always a good boy, as he got older I was kept from him more and more," Tris said.

"Why?" Four asked.

"I heard Jeanine and Eric talking one day by accident about Theo being a pure divergent." Tris said.

"He is?" Four asked.

"According to what they said." Tris said. "I'm scared of what that means for him."

Four put his hands on her shoulders softly, "Nothing will happen to our son. I promise you."

"Thank you," Tris said.

"Thank you for sharing all this with me. There's more I want to know, but you need your sleep," Four said.

Tris and Four walked back over to the bed, Tris slipped into the bed, and Four placed the cover over her. Four watched as Theo turned over into Tris' arms in his sleep. Four wanted to join those two in his bed, but it was too soon. While they had made progress tonight, him and Tris, their road back to one another was not going to go as easy.

"Do you want to join us? I know the floor isn't very comfortable," Tris asked.

Four just smiled and said. "While I would love nothing more than to crawl in that bed with you, I don't want to scare our son if he wakes up and sees me. But another night in the future, ask me again."

Tris smiled at his concern for Theo above his own desire to want to be close to them. "I will."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to start showing you our life together. So sleep for now," Four said as he let his fingers caress her cheek, loving how she didn't flinch from him, but instead seemed to welcome his touch.

"Good night, Four," Tris said.

"Good night, Tris, keep our son warm," Four said.

"I will," Tris said as Four went back to his spot on the floor. He went over tonight's progress in his head, it was definitely a step in the right direction. Tomorrow he planned on showing her the net and how she landed literally into his life.

Changing it forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Sorry this has taken so long, I ran into huge writer's block. I have a few chapters ahead already done, I'm just trying to connect them. Special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, this morning.)**_

* * *

When Tris woke up, she looked down at her sleeping son. In sleep he was just too perfect, she admitted he looked just like Four. They had to be identical at this age in their lives. She wondered how Four's childhood was, he hadn't brought up his parents. She would ask if they were still alive, she knew hers were dead and she wondered if Theo had living grandparents.

She then could smell food cooking and she carefully got out of bed and walked into the kitchen area to find Four at the stove, frying some eggs and bacon. She stood there and watched him cook. He was a very handsome man, that she could never deny. Also she knew that he cared about her and their son, the longing she saw in his eyes was proof of that. She would have to help him build trust between him and Theo.

"Good Morning," a voice said. Tris snapped to attention as she saw he had turned around and was looking at her.

"Good Morning," Tris said.

"Did you sleep well?" Four asked.

"I did, and you?" Tris asked.

"Much better knowing you and Theo were nearby and safe," Four said.

"It was the first time in a long time that I have not had to be on guard, knowing you were there," Tris admitted. She knew there was a strong connection between them and not just because of Theo, she felt it as soon as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way, now how about you freshen up and I'll finish some breakfast," Four said.

Tris went into the bathroom after checking on Theo and after finishing, she came out and walked over to Theo and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Theo, it's time to wake up. Four has made us some breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Theo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it will all be good." Tris said.

Four heard his son ask about pancakes, and while he had only made eggs, bacon and toast. He quickly whipped up some pancakes. He heard them come up behind him and sit at the kitchen table.

"Anyone up for some pancakes?" Four asked as he walked up with a plate full and loved seeing the look on his son's face.

"With syrup?" Theo asked.

"With extra syrup and whip topping," Four said as he fixed the pancakes up special for Theo, he than handed him the plate.

"What do you say, Theo?" Tris asked as she put a hand on her son's back.

"Thank you," Theo said.

Four smiled at his son. "You're welcome, Theo."

Four then handed Tris some more pancakes along with the other food items. They ate for a few minutes in silence, until Theo broke the silence.

"Why are you called Four? Did your Mommy and Daddy name you that?" Theo asked.

"Theo, that maybe a personal question for him." Tris said.

"No, it's alright. I'm called Four, because when I was going through the Dauntless initiation I had to go through something that is called a fear landscape. It makes you experience your worst fears. Some people have ten to twenty." Four explained.

"You only had four?" Theo asked.

Four smiled at his son's intelligence. "Exactly, Theo."

"What were they?" Theo asked.

"Theo, these might be adult answers," Tris said.

"It's okay. I don't want to lie to you, but some things I have to wait until you're older to explain it better. But as far as my fears, I don't like heights," Four said.

"You're afraid of heights?" Theo asked.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Four said.

Tris felt something ping in her mind, like a faded memory right on the edge but just hovering for a split second. She thought it had to be something they had talked about or experienced together. Was she also afraid of heights like he was? She didn't think so as she had been up high before.

"I'm also afraid of having to hurt someone that I care about," Four said. "In that video you have seen, I was injected with something that controlled me and forced to fight with your mother. Otherwise, I never would have fought her like that. Do you understand?"

Theo nodded slightly, and Four released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I also don't like tight spaces, like confined spaces."

"And your last fear?" Theo asked.

"It's the worst one, the one that stays in the deepest part of your mind. When I was growing up, I didn't have a great father, he was often cruel to me," Four said as he saw Theo lower his his head. Theo must be remembering his time with Eric. How Eric had obviously enjoyed torturing Four's son. How his son must have suffered in his absence. And Tris as well. And then to have little Theo be made to believe that his father was Eric, it made him see red. And want nothing more than to go to where Eric was being held and beat him up.

"Theo," Four said his son's name and watched as him raise his tiny little head.

"I will never hurt you, mistreat you or your mother, know this," Four said. Tris was watching and listening as he said this. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for either of you."

Tris could see the truth there in his eyes, and also hear it from his words. Eric had emotionally abused her, had been physical, but luckily he had never forced himself on her. He had been more physical with Theo, and now she knew why. Theo wasn't just her son, he was Four's and he knew if she or Four had ever found out about this cruel trick, how devastating it would be to both of them.

She didn't remember her old life, didn't know if she ever would but she wanted to be shown her old life and start anew, with her son and Four.

"Say, why don't we help Four clean up and then he can show us around Dauntless?" Tris said.

Theo nodded and he helped round up the dirty dishes. "Thank you, for being so patient with him. And with me."

"I meant what I said, I'll do anything for you both," Four said as Theo went to make up the bed and change into some fresh clothes.

As she helped him with the dishes, their hands kept touching one another and both would look at the other and smile. Both obviously feeling a connection with touch. Four took her hand in his and placed her hands on his chest, and let her palms rest there. When she made no motion to move, his heart rate became fast and nearly uncomfortable. She shifted her head back and looked up at him. There was a need. A need to be wanted and cared for. He understood that need more than anyone could imagine.

Four moved his hand from her back to her cheek, he brushed his thumb on her lower lip, moaning lightly when he mouth slightly opened. He didn't press his thumb in, instead he started to lower his mouth to hers, he was about to kiss her, had heard her suck in a breath as he moved in...

"I'm ready, Mom!" Theo said, causing both his parents to jump slightly back from the other.

Four looked at Tris and leaned closer to her and whispered. "Maybe when he's taking a nap we can talk privately more?"

Tris smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay, let's go," Four said as he grabbed his keys and Theo grabbed Tris' hand and they walked out of the apartment. Some of the hallways were more on the narrow side and Four would walk a little behind them, other times Theo was between his parents walking, holding his mother's hand as they did so. Four wanted to hold Theo's hand as well as they walked, but knew he couldn't push it too much. This morning over breakfast he felt like he had started to establish something with his son.

As they walked other members of Dauntless stopped and looked at them, seeing Tris back at Dauntless was shocking enough and then to see a small version of Four walking with them was a double shock. Four couldn't help the smile that was on his face as others looked at his family.

His family.

Four led them to a part of the Dauntless compound that was where a huge net was. "When Dauntless initiates arrive they are led to the top of the building and are told this is the entrance to Dauntless. They have to jump and have no idea that a net is here."

"I was in Dauntless, so I jumped?" Tris asked as she looked from the net to the opening from above.

"Yes, a few Dauntless members are up there as well and one will ask for a volunteer to go first. The year you came, you jumped first," Four explained.

"Mommy was a first jumper?" Theo asked.

Four smiled as he kneeled down to Theo's level. "Yes, she was the first. I was a trainer that year and was shocked to see a flash of grey fall from the sky. It was your mother and she was laughing and I asked her if she got pushed. She told me, no."

Four looked up at Tris then. "I helped her down, and asked her what her name was. She stumbled and finally said her name was Tris. I called out that she was the first jumper and that her name was Tris. I welcomed her to Dauntless and then showed all the new initiates around."

"Then what?" Theo asked.

Four smiled at his son's eagerness to learn everything. He was just like Tris in that aspect. "Well, the next day the initiates started their training."

"What kind of training?" Theo asked.

"Well, there is combat training and they also train with guns, and knives to protect yourself and others," Four explained. He didn't want his son to think that Dauntless was all about violence. It was about protecting yourself and those you love.

"Thinking of doing another jump?" a voice said from behind them. They saw Uriah, Christina and Will coming up to them.

"No, just explaining to them about how initiation is here at Dauntless," Four said as he raised up to his height.

"So does that include zip lining as well?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah count that out as well," Four said as the others laughed.

"I think I would like to jump again," Tris said.

"Are you sure?" Four asked.

"Yes, I want to experience everything again," Tris said.

Four smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Can I do it too, Mommy?" Theo asked as he turned to look up at Tris.

"Not just yet, Theo. But maybe when if you want to join Dauntless, you can," Tris said.

"Oh, Mom," Theo said.

"Theo," Four said as Theo turned back around to face him. "Maybe if you want I could hold you and jump together? If it's okay with your mom?"

"Maybe," Theo said lightly.

Four didn't let his hesitation affect him, he knew his son was still a bit leary of him. But he also knew the more that Theo spent with him, the more his son would feel more confident around him.

"Come on, let's go!" Uriah said as he started to head up out of Dauntless.

"Theo, you stay with Four, and I'll be right back," Tris said.

Christina and Will walked up to Four and Theo, "Theo are you liking Dauntless so far?"

"Uh-huh. Four made me pancakes and I got syrup and whipped topping with them," Theo said.

Christina looked at Four and nodded, "Well, that was very nice of your Dad- Four to do that." Christina mouthed to Four 'sorry' as she had almost revealed to Theo that Four was his real daddy.

"It's ok," Four said.

"Hey, Theo. My name is Will," Will said as he crouched down at his level.

Four noticed that Theo inched a little closer to him as Will got close to him.

"Theo, he's a friend of your Mom's, him and Christina," Four said as Theo looked up to him.

"I went through initiation with your mom," Will said.

At that moment, Uriah yelled, "INCOMING!"

Everyone at the bottom turned to see Tris falling from the sky and landing in the net, after a few extra bumps, she finally stilled and just like before Four heard her laughter. He reached up asked her, "Did you get pushed?"

Tris smiled and said, "No,"

Four helped her from the net and set her on her feet.

"Mommy, that was amazing," Theo said.

Uriah came down a little louder than Tris, even though he had done this numerous times. After he was down, he said to the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some Dauntless Cake."

"What's Dauntless cake?" Theo asked as the group started to head to the cafeteria.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My nephew has been at Dauntless this long and hasn't had Dauntless cake yet?" Uriah asked as the group laughed.

"Come on, little man. Let's get a head start," Uriah said as he opened his arms and Theo walked up into them and together they took off ahead of the others.

"He's definitely your child Tris," Christina said to Tris.

"And yours too," Will said to Four.

"No, he's ours. A perfect mixture of Tris and myself," Four said as he put his hand out and Tris took it, as they went to join their friend and their son.


End file.
